


【航海组】论基督教在威尔士的传播

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 兄弟会cp办事处r18接龙，原作者lofter id：伐檀，我是代发关键词：传教士爱德华/异教徒谢伊
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【航海组】论基督教在威尔士的传播

**Author's Note:**

> ps：亵渎神灵，脏话预警

当信鸽从空旷寂寥的广场上飞起，黄昏的光芒落进白色的百叶窗，圣母玛利亚的头上泛起神圣的光晕，破碎的昏黄透过金质的十字架落下一片阴影。  
皮鞋的声音落在久远古老的石板上，伴随低声的吟诵成为了这间教堂里唯一传唱的声响。  
神父穿着黑色的神甫袍，手中猩红色的八角十字架反射着夕阳的最后一点光芒，直到那点淡薄的光芒逐渐散去，这座威尔士小镇才彻底隐藏进阴影里。  
神父到来的时候爱德华正试图挣脱锁链。  
他垂下眼，怜悯的看着金发的男人。“异教徒，你将在明日被上帝审判。”  
“谢伊·寇马克。”爱德华咧开嘴笑着看着黑袍的神父，碧色的眼睛里装不下谢伊的神。“你不过是我们的叛徒，现在又成为了基督的猎犬？”  
谢伊神色阴郁的看着爱德华·肯威的脸，他的马尾已经散开，金发垂在肩上，脸上还有血痕。  
他被粗壮冰冷的锁链牢牢的固定在地上，只能跪着看向谢伊·寇马克——这个他曾经的挚友，他的情人。  
他们曾经相伴在海上航行。  
谢伊突然叹了一口气，那些黑暗浓重的疲惫感将他包围。  
“爱德华·肯威，你将会为你亵渎上帝付出代价。”  
“呸。”爱德华那双碧色的如同加勒比海一样美丽的眼睛里流露出如同北冰洋一般寒冷彻骨的恨意。“寇马克，你现在会祈求上帝了吗？”  
谢伊没有回话，他安静的看着爱德华，就像他不过是一个未被基督眷顾的可怜人。  
角落的烛火逐渐远去，谢伊·寇马克眨了眨眼，在爱德华的面前蹲下，强硬的抓住他的下巴，吻了上去。  
爱德华被谢伊放开时嘴里还带着血——谢伊的，铁链被他挣得发出声响。  
传教士将嘴里的血吐了出来，低声说道“看来我的小寒鸦学会咬人了。”  
他再一次靠近爱德华的脸，毫不在意的在他带着血痕的脸上亲吻，左手顺着他的袍子伸进了爱德华的马裤里。  
“fuck”爱德华低声喘息起来，他试图向后躲开谢伊的手，却被谢伊抓着链子拖到了他的面前。“操，谢伊·寇马克，放开老子。”  
谢伊换了个姿势，让自己能够更轻松的和爱德华平视，他一手扯着锁链防止爱德华走远，一手抓住爱德华的阴茎撸动起来。  
爱德华被锁住的双手只能徒劳的挣扎着，任由黑发的男人一颗一颗解开他胸前的扣子。  
“寇马克，把你的手从老子的几把上挪开。”爱德华清晰的感觉到谢伊微凉的手在他的阴茎上上下撸动的节奏，他的声音也因此变得不那么坚定了。“别用……别用你摸过基督的手摸老子。”  
谢伊低声笑起来，他拉着爱德华的头发强硬的让他靠近自己的怀里，对他说“我还会用接受过基督洗礼的几把来干你，肯威船长。”  
他松开摸着爱德华阴茎的手，自己站了起来，开始慢条斯理的在爱德华面前脱他的裤子。  
那根爱德华熟悉的，曾经让他爽快过无数遍的阴茎出现在了他碧色的眼睛里。  
“想他吗，爱德华。”爱德华的衣服七零八落的挂在身上，而谢伊整洁得只需要穿上裤子就能出去传教。这样的认知让爱德华感到了一些羞耻，他往后缩了缩，企图离那根十分可观的几把远一点。  
谢伊冰冷而阴郁的眼神在温暖烛火的照耀下变得温暖了几分，他光着腿走到爱德华的面前，将他由于被锁住而不得不跪在地上的脚解开。  
爱德华在他解开锁链的一瞬间便抬起脚向谢伊踹了过去，但是那是谢伊·寇马克，他的前情人，也是这个天底下最了解爱德华·肯威的人。  
谢伊抓住他的脚，迅速的脱下他的靴子，将他的马裤拉了下来。  
“谢伊！”  
地牢的冷风一下子就灌进了爱德华的腿间，他试图挣开钳制，却让谢伊将他抓得更紧。  
谢伊的声音不像天堂的耶稣，更像是地狱的恶魔，他将爱德华被日光晒成蜜色的双腿拉开，露出他屁股中间的那个洞穴。  
“爱德华，我们有几年不见了？”谢伊欺身上前，一手掐住爱德华的脖子不让他后退，一手又摸上了他已经半勃的阴茎。“五年，还是六年？”  
爱德华的牙齿紧咬着，试图将自己的喘息堵在嘴里，谢伊的手从他的脖子移到下巴上，强迫的让他张开嘴。  
传教士摸过异教徒阴茎的手就塞进了他的嘴里，两只手指夹着爱德华的舌头玩弄起来。  
爱德华感到了久违的、熟悉的疼痛。  
男人之间的性事几乎算不上温柔，欲望与爱情总是夹杂在脏话与暴力之中。他被谢伊的手指塞满了嘴，几乎泄露不出一丝呻吟，只能红着眼睛盯着肮脏破旧的天花板出神。  
他和谢伊为什么会走到今天这个地步？  
他们在那场灾难之后分道扬镳，谢伊成为了基督徒，而他依旧在海洋上流浪。  
直到……  
他感觉自己的下颌被松开，谢伊的手指离开了他的嘴，取而代之的是他的唇。爱德华的下颌依旧酸痛着，这让他没有力气再咬谢伊一口，只能被动的被他索吻。  
传教士湿漉漉的手沿着爱德华的胸口往下，抚摸着他的腰窝，一直落到他蜜色的臀上。丰满的臀部被谢伊力度适当的揉搓着，直到顺着臀缝缓慢又坚定的伸入他的甬道。  
“谢伊……”  
谢伊的另一只手抓着爱德华的后脑勺，嘴唇沿着他的嘴角往下落在他的胸口上，仔细的吸吮着。  
爱德华的声音几乎带上了哭腔，谢伊插着他穴的手指变成了两根，正按着他敏感的前列腺，这让他整个人都软到在了谢伊的身上，全靠着锁着他的链子和谢伊的自称才半挂着。  
“谢伊，别这样……”他低声呢喃道“别再按了。”  
异教徒的阴茎可怜的硬着，只能徒劳的流出一点前液，等待传教士的抚慰。  
“爱德华·肯威……”谢伊将插过爱德华洞穴的手拔出来，将前列腺液抹在爱德华的脸上。他的声音如同多年前的温柔，让异教徒几乎忘记了他们现在的对立和形势。  
直到那个冰凉的坚硬的东西被谢伊推了进去。  
“寇马克。”爱德华挣扎起来，试图合拢被谢伊分开的大腿。“出去，寇马克，给老子把那傻逼玩意儿拿出去。”  
谢伊却露出了一个恶质的微笑，手里的动作却丝毫没有停下来的意思。银色拉丁十字架的长柄被塞进了爱德华流着水的洞穴里。  
“现在可是基督在操你，爱德华。”谢伊用十字架操着爱德华的前列腺，看着他红着眼睛毫无气势的破口大骂。“基督会用他的精液将你肮脏的身体清洗干净。”  
“操你妈的……啊……”他的前列腺被金属的棱角狠狠的碾压，前面的阴茎抖动着吐出一些液体。“寇……寇马克，等我……等我出去，一定要……啊……一定要杀了你。”  
操着他后洞的十字架停下了。  
谢伊阴郁的看着他，低声说道“你没有机会了，爱德华。”  
爱德华眨了眨碧色的眼睛，露出一个笑容。“怎么不继续了，谢伊·寇马克。”  
银色的金属十字架被扔在了地上，发出清脆的响声，取而代之的是寇马克的阴茎，那根爱德华·肯威熟悉的阴茎。  
“操”爱德华咬着唇扭动着自己的屁股，却让谢伊的阴茎进得更深了。  
传教士开始快速的操着爱德华的穴，每一次挺近都重重的碾压过他敏感的前列腺。  
异教徒的眼角流出了泪，他低声呻吟着，试图通过迷蒙的双眼看清眼前正在操他的人。  
是谢伊·寇马克，他的情人，他的爱人。  
“爱德华……”谢伊低下头和他接吻，他的视线落入那双碧色的眸子里，这让他似乎回到了加勒比海，回到了莫林根上。  
莫林根的船长和寒鸦号的船长总是在船长室里厮混，伴随着摇摇晃晃的双桅横帆船，他们的脚步踏遍了加勒比和北冰洋。  
直到那场灾难的发生。  
他们之间的浓情蜜意，亲密无间被一场人为的灾难消弭在里斯本的废墟之中。  
“爱德华……”谢伊腾出手仔细的抚摸着他的脸，像是要将他久别的情人刻进心里。“我的船长……”  
爱德华张了张嘴，最终还是没有说话。  
他们炙热的肉体交缠，伴随着地牢的冷风和锁链的脆响。  
基督被遗忘在阴影里，无人触碰。  
他们的灵魂却被缓慢入侵的冰雪埋葬在底下，成为了永远不会融化的坚冰。  
“谢伊……”爱德华的声音已经带上了哭腔，他试图伸出手去抱住谢伊。  
谢伊加快了下身的动作，粗壮的阴茎将爱德华狠狠的捅穿，让他发出脆弱又快活的尖叫。  
快感就像是加勒比海温暖的洋流，将他卷入海洋之中，忘却了他们之间的一切。  
他的眼前，他的心里只有谢伊·寇马克。  
在持续的挺动之后，传教士突然抓住了爱德华的头发，红着眼睛靠近他，咬上了他的脖子。  
“谢伊……”爱德华压抑着呻吟，断断续续的说着话“你要……你要成为基督最忠诚的猎犬。”  
谢伊松开嘴，恶狠狠的盯着那块几乎被他咬下一块肉的地方，突然加快了操干爱德华的速度。  
“射进去，谢伊。”爱德华仰起头，在谢伊的脸上落下一个吻。  
那些基督圣灵们站在阴影的角落里，被黑暗笼罩，被光明遗忘。  
当谢伊穿回他的马裤和靴子之后，他看上去又像是一个正直的传教士了。  
他沉默的将十字架捡起，盯着那双他深爱的碧色的眼睛。  
“你要向我发誓。”爱德华的声音变得有些嘶哑，但仍然带着无比的坚定。“你会亲手杀了我。”  
谢伊仍旧沉默的盯着他，直到爱德华以为他不会在开口的时候，他才回答道“我发誓，爱德华……我发誓。”

人声鼎沸的审判庭上，谢伊的手拿着火把，缓慢的向爱德华靠近。  
那张昨夜被他亲吻过的脸正冰冷沉静的看着他，碧色的眼睛就如同他所深爱的加勒比海。  
你要向我发誓，你会亲手杀了我。  
“谢伊，你要成为基督最忠诚的猎犬。”爱德华在他靠近之后再次说道。“然后咬死他们，让他们再也无法翻身。”  
大火燃起。  
谢伊木然的看着前方。  
寒鸦号和莫林根，再也不会有驰骋在海洋上的那一天了。  
二十年后  
那个装着骨灰的罐子被安放在谢伊·寇马克教皇的床头，用最华贵的金子装饰，上面雕刻着一只小小的寒鸦。  
寒鸦翱翔在天际，猎犬却被套上了锁链，禁锢在金色的笼子里。  
谁才是传教士？谁才是异教徒？  
谁最终得到了自由，而锁链捆住的又是谁？  
猎犬咬死了主人，也失去了自由。  
寒鸦凋零在火焰之中，却注定涅槃重生。


End file.
